


Baby Brother

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Codependency, Conditioning, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: Hajime was fifteen when he found himself thinking lewdly of his little brother for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even moderating comments, because there are tags for a reason
> 
> If you think I forgot any tag, please tell me
> 
> I wrote this because of two reasons:  
One, I have a twisted mind (though, this is not as twisted as I wanted it to be, but brutal rape wasn't what I wanted in this one)  
And two, I wanted to see if I could write some type of grooming/conditioning
> 
> This is full of cliches and inaccuracies, but when I write I don't care about anything
> 
> All being said, please enjoy!

It was common for Hajime to be woken up by light steps walking quickly to his bed. He was a light sleeper, after all. He opened one sleepy eye just to catch a mop of brown hair crawling under the sheets.

“Nii-chan, I have a nightmare, I can sleep with you?” he asked with those big honey-brown eyes of his almost pleading Hajime to say yes.

“Whatever,” he muttered, closing his eyes again. He felt the mattress shifting as Tooru moved around to get comfortable.

Tooru ended up falling asleep on top of his chest, his unruly mop of strawberry scented hair tickling his nose. It should be uncomfortable, but he was so used to it by now he didn’t care. Tooru was so small and thin, he weighed nothing on top of Hajime.

He yawned and placed a hand on the kid’s back and the other playing with the silky hair until he fell asleep once again.

Tooru was Hajime’s six year old baby brother. He was Hajime’s tail too, always walking behind the teen, chanting about _how awesome his nii-chan was_, and how he can’t wait to grow up and be just like Hajime.

It’s not like Hajime mind it much; it was kinda cute watching the little bundle of joy jumping up and down while asking Hajime to teach him volleyball.

The problem was the thoughts that had invaded the dark-haired for about a week now. Lewd thoughts of Tooru spread on his bed, panting and moaning his name with that high pitched voice.

Hajime knew it was fucked up. For fuck’s sake, he was having wet dreams about his little brother! And he couldn’t decide which was worse: Tooru’s age or their kinship.

“Nii-chan!”

Hajime watched the kid walk into his bedroom as he was studying. _Talking about worse_, he thought as the brunette jumped on his bed, volley ball in his little hands. Hajime didn’t even want to move, knowing he was sporting a way too obvious hard-on that was hidden by his position, lying on his stomach on the bed.

“Let’s play!”

“I have tests this week, I can’t play with you.”

Tooru sat in seiza position, holding the ball on his lap and pouting.

“If I help you, will you play with me?”

“That’s not how it works, brat.”

Tooru’s pout deepened, acting like the spoiled brat he was. “I can stay here?”

It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. But Hajime’s brain was overcharged by exams week.

“But keep quiet.”

Tooru nodded enthusiastically before hopping off the bed to run to his room and bring his coloring material. He lay on his stomach on the floor, his little feet swaying in the air as he hums a children’s song.

Now Hajime has to think what he can do to get rid of his flaming erection without having to masturbate. He eyed Tooru; the brunette was engrossed on his coloring book, eyebrows pursed in concentration, his shirt riling up a little to show his milky skin.

Maybe he could sneak to his bathroom and have a quick relieve before Tooru could notice the tent on the front of his shorts. It was a good idea, if he wouldn’t have to cross over Tooru to reach to the bathroom door.

He tried going back to study, but his brain wasn’t able to read past the first sentence about plant cells when he was grinding his hips against the bed.

“Nii-chan, do you need to pee? Mom says it’s not good to hold it, it gets you sick.”

Hajime forced himself to stop his hips and hissed, curing in his head. “Yeah, I’ll go…”

He was looking at Tooru, waiting for him to go back to his task, but that didn’t happen. The kid was still watching him intently.

“I want to see you go, I don’t want nii-chan to get sick.”

“I already told you I’ll go, you don’t need to guard me like a dog.”

Tooru pouted. “I’m not, I just want to know you will do.”

Hajime cursed under his breath and prayed for his erection to not be as noticeable as it felt. His salvation came in the form of his mother, who called Tooru out of Hajime’s bedroom.

“Leave your brother study, you can play with Matcha outside.”

Tooru pouted but followed his mother’s instructions, picking his things up and running to his room to place them somewhere and then run to play with his French poodle.

Hajime sighed when his door was closed behind the woman. He stood up to put the lock on the door and move his studying material to his desk before laying down on his back on the bed and pulling his shorts and briefs down enough to reveal his aching erection.

Spitting on his hand, too lazy and horny to stretch his body to take the lube, he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Jacking off to fantasies of your little brother moaning and trembling in pleasure was as weird as it sounds, but Hajime only grew hotter with the image of creamy skin, baby fat and big brown eyes.

Would he even fit? Tooru was so small, and even though he was only 15 years old, Hajime had a decent sized dick, or that’s what he thinks.

Hajime would need to stretch his little, tight hole before he could make him take his cock, and even so it would be a tight fit.

He bit into his unoccupied hand to stifle his moans as he cum all over his hand.

He was _so_ fucked.

Tooru was a little obnoxious brat from a very young age, but Hajime had grown used to it by now, and he was hoping that it was only an age thing, after all, their mother was equally strict with them. So it wasn’t a surprise for Hajime when Tooru started getting the habit of sitting on his lap, caring very little of where they were. And that was starting to be a problem whenever they were in public. He doesn’t want everyone finding out he popped a boner due to his little brother sitting on his lap, thank you very much.

Fortunately, right now they were in Hajime’s room. He was sitting face up with his knees up and feet flat on the mattress, while Tooru was sitting on his stomach, leaning back against his thighs while playing with the hem of Hajime’s shirt.

“Hajime-chan, I can sleep here tonight?”

Tooru had just recently started calling him by his name, as he always had a hard time pronouncing names; even now it sounded more like he said ‘ayiime’.

“Go ask mom.”

The kid wasted no time in running out of the room to find their mother, returning minutes after with a beaming smile on his face.

“She said yes!”

As always, Tooru ended up using Hajime as his bed instead of the actual bed. But this time, he didn’t fell asleep quickly and quietly as he always do, instead he was moving a lot on top the older.

“Hajime-chan,” he called in an exaggerated whisper. “Are you awake up?”

“It’s only ‘awake’, and yes,” he grumbled, still with his eyes closed.

“Why is your peepee so hard?”

Hajime was barely able to contain a moan when Tooru’s little hand wrapped around his clothed dick.

“Don’t touch it, it hurts.”

Tooru’s eyes opened almost comically as he stared at the tent on Hajime’s pants.

“I will call mom.”

“No,” he pressed his hands on both sides of the brunette’s hips. “It will stop hurting on its own.”

“But…” he pouted, looking back and forth between Hajime and his hard dick. “I don’t like to see you hurting, I want to help.”

Hajime knew he should shake his head, say no and insist on that word. But this moment wouldn’t repeat itself, and he knows it. He felt bad taking advantage of Tooru’s innocence like that but…

“There is something I do to stop it from hurting, but if I show you, you can’t tell mom or your dad or anyone, yeah?”

Tooru blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why?”

“Because then they will force me to go and leave you here.”

The kid placed his hands on his cheeks with an exaggerated gasp (Hajime swore this kid was a natural drama queen).

“I won’t tell, I don’t want you leave me alone!”

Hajime hissed. “Don’t be so loud.”

After Tooru nodded, he left the kid on the bed to lock the door. He then returned to bed and lay flat on his back, with pillows propping up his body to see Tooru sitting on his lap.

“What I have to do?”

Hajime lowered his pajama pants and his cock jumped out of it.

“Its so much biggest than mine…” he muttered in awe, wrapping his small hand around it, his tiny fingers didn’t go all around the girth.

Hajime didn’t even correct him, too focused on Tooru’s hands around his cock.

“Wait,” he stretched his hand to reach the bedside table and take the lube, squirting a generous amount on his cock. “Now you put your hand and move it up and down, but don’t do it too hard.”

Tooru nodded enthusiastically and started moving his hand as Hajime told him to. The teen occasionally helped him until Tooru had the great idea of using both of his hands.

Hajime wasn’t sure if it was heaven or hell what he was feeling, but what he was sure about was that having the real thing happening right in front of his eyes was a million times better than his fantasies.

Soon, he found himself buckling his hips, chasing his orgasm. He could also feel Tooru moving on his lap, rubbing his small dick against Hajime’s thigh while panting.

“Hajime… chan…” Tooru’s hips twitched one last time before his whole body tensed.

Hajime bit his lower lip, almost coming from the view in front of him of Tooru with his whole face flushed, moaning his name as he came from humping his leg.

_Fuck_, Hajime didn’t even know it was possible for a kid so small to get hard, let alone cum.

With that image, he just needed a few pulls to cum on his shirt. It was going to be a bitch to clean, but Hajime couldn’t care less when his whole body was thrumming with the aftershock of his most intense orgasm until now.

“Hajime-chan?”

He hummed in response, lightheaded and sleepy.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That thing that comes out from your peepee?”

_Shit_. Hajime forgot about Tooru’s curiosity.

Their night activities became a frequent thing. Every weekend, Tooru would sleep in Hajime’s room and they would masturbate together. Hajime was afraid to do anything else; after all, Tooru was only seven.

But Tooru’s eighth birthday was quickly approaching, and he wanted Hajime to teach him more things. And Hajime, weak as he was for those honey brown puppy dog eyes, couldn’t say no to him.

“I’m going to teach you how to suck my dick, yeah?”

Tooru smiled widely and nodded. He was sitting on the bed, between Hajime’s spread legs. The dark haired teen’s cock was semi hard, resting on his stomach.

The younger took the thick cock to jerk it to a full erection as Hajime had already taught him.

“Suck on the tip and take as much as you can without choking, and be careful with your teeth.”

Hajime did like a little bit of teeth, but Tooru was still too young for that, and he’s not keen on getting his dick bitten off accidentally.

Tooru did as told, lowering his body enough to suck on the already weeping tip, tasting the salty precum.

“It tastes weird.”

“We can do something else if you want.”

“No, I want this.”

“Stubborn brat,” he mocked and watched Tooru suck on the tip, trying to take as much as he can in his mouth. “Try to use as much tongue as you can, lick it if you want, especially the tip, and use your hand where your mouth don’t reach.”

Tooru continued on his task with a little frown forming on his face from the concentration. Hajime always liked to see him like that, taking every unorthodox class as something serious. But right now he just looked like an angry chipmunk, with furrowed brows and his cheeks stuffed full.

The blowjob was sloppy, but Hajime was infatuated enough with Tooru that he didn’t really care. It’s not like he was an expert either, unless his fooling around with some girls and boys at his school counts as experience.

He replaced Tooru’s hand with his own, feeling his orgasm building in his lower stomach.

“Drink it all, baby, I want to see you drink all of nii-chan’s cum.”

Tooru hummed around his cock and that was just the stimulation he needed to cum down his little brother’s throat with a long groan. Most of his cum ended up out of the little mouth and into his face, but Tooru was determined on getting all the cum on his stomach by scooping it with his fingers and sucking on them.

“We have to clean you, but first, let me take care of you.”

Hajime wanted Tooru to always be light and small so he can maneuver him to his desire, like now as he was sitting the kid on his chest and helping him get off of his pajamas to look at the small cock looking for attention.

Tooru moaned around his fingers when Hajime took him whole into his mouth, licking and sucking, gripping his hips. The brunette was stifling his moans with his fingers.

When he came, his whole little body trembled and he threw his head back, but barely anything came out, still too young.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Tooru nodded, body still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~
> 
> Tooru is 8-9 and Hajime is 18 at the start of this chapter
> 
> I always had a question, what's the difference between college and university?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too~

The first real problem came up when Tooru heard that Hajime would probably go to study in Tokyo, and of course the kid didn’t want to be apart from his big brother.

He cried for almost an entire day.

Hajime wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet. He has some good offers to study in two universities in Tokyo that he couldn’t just ignore in favor of Tooru.

But he didn’t want Tooru to stay sad if he goes. He knew about Tooru’s abandonment issues, though he still didn’t know where it comes from, so the kid would probably thought Hajime got tired of him and that wasn’t true. Hajime still loved the little brat as much as the first day.

“I want to live with Hajime-chan!”

They were sitting by the table on the dinning room when Tooru announced that. Tooru’s father and their mother looked at the kid as if he suddenly grew a second head.

“Tooru, you’re too small to live with Hajime alone in Tokyo,” their mother explained in the softest voice she could muster.

“But I don’t want him to leave me…”

His eyes filled with tears and Hajime had to look the other way.

“You know if you go with Hajime you will be away from us, right?” she asked.

“I know and I want to live with Hajime.”

The couple shared a concerned look between them and then they looked at Hajime.

“I hadn’t told him anything, I swear.”

Hajime knew his mother, she could be strict but she would always look for the better for her kids even if she has to sacrifice a few things in the way.

She always takes the hardest decisions alone by herself, that’s why Hajime was surprised to see her come to talk to him.

Hajime tried his best to keep his opinion neutral while also moving the string towards letting Tooru go to Tokyo with him.

He forced himself not to think on all the things he could do and teach Tooru without his parents there. Just an apartment for the two of them in the big city.

“It will be a good time to focus on your marriage, mom, you hadn’t had time alone since Tooru was born.”

That comment was what made her smile, her whole face lit up, even if her smile looked a little sad. She didn’t married Tooru’s father for his money, but because they loved each other. But she got pregnant on her wedding night and since then they hadn’t had any real time to enjoy together.

“You sure you two would be okay?”

“I know how to care for Tooru, you don’t need to worry. Be selfish for once, yeah mom?”

She kissed his forehead, the smile still lingering on her lips.

“Thanks, Hajime. I’ll go visit whenever I can.”

That’s how he found himself with a two bedroom apartment in a good location in Tokyo, near his college and Tooru’s new school.

Tooru was beaming with happiness of being able to be alone with his favorite brother (and the only one, too).

“Hajime-chan! I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“You won’t, brat, you’ll sleep with me.”

“Yay!”

Hajime smiled as he watched Tooru bring his pillows and stuffed animals to Hajime’s bedroom. The bed was a king size, more than big enough for the two of them.

“Hajime-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“What will you teach me tonight?”

Hajime always wanted to do this, but he didn’t have the things or the time to clean Tooru’s asshole properly.

He laid Tooru on the bed on his stomach, with his now clean ass up in the air. The cold lube coating three of his fingers.

“Breath and tell me if it hurts too much.”

“Ye-yes…”

Hajime could tell the kid was nervous because he couldn’t keep completely quiet. The older had to keep him still by holding his hip.

His fingers were thick and Tooru was small, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to fit all three today, but Tooru was stubborn, so maybe he would be able to get to two, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Hajime circles the puckered hole with a finger while kissing the milk white skin of Tooru’s buttocks and thighs. He inserted a finger while sucking a bruise on the perfect skin.

Tooru whimpered and tried to get away from the intrusion.

“Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, lifting his head to catch Tooru’s eyes.

“No! Don’t stop, it just hurt a little.”

“Don’t force yourself.”

Tooru nodded and Hajime returned to his task, with only the tip of his finger, moving it in and out until he was able to fit down to the knuckle, squirting more lube on the stretched hole.

“Is cold,” he giggled, wiggling his hips. Hajime chuckled.

Just as Hajime thought, it was a tight fit, and it was just his finger. He wiggled the digit around until he found what he was searching for, knowing it from Tooru’s moan.

“What… was that? Do-do it again.”

Hajime curled his finger and pressed it against the bundle of nerves, marveling on the sweet sounds that came out of Tooru’s lips.

He didn’t try to insert another finger; he would leave it for another day. Right now, he wanted to make Tooru feel good. The hand that was holding his little brother’s hip ran down until he was met with the tiny dick dangling neglected between the creamy thighs.

“One of these days, I’ll teach you to cum from your ass,” he said, rubbing the small dick between his thumb and forefinger. “Would you like that?”

“Yes… yes…”

Now that nothing was holding his hips, Tooru could move against the finger stimulating his prostate and the ones on his cock until he tensed, hips twitching as he cum on Hajime’s hand.

Tooru liked to sit on Hajime’s lap when the older was doing homework or studying. Hajime was so used to it; it had become a comforting weight. And whenever Tooru got too bored of just watching, he would try to convince Hajime into making out.

And that was exactly what they were doing right now, sitting on the couch, anatomy book forgotten on the couch beside them. Tooru sat astride Hajime’s lap, with his hands on Hajime’s shoulders.

Hajime pulled apart to watch his brother’s red lips, swollen from kissing. He leaned to kiss down his neck until he met the collar of his shirt, so he was forced to go up again and bit Tooru’s lower lip.

The brunette moaned and let Hajime set the pace of their make out session, opening his mouth or sticking out his tongue whenever Hajime requested it.

They were so used to each other; Tooru didn’t even need words to know what Hajime wanted him to do.

Tooru sighed when Hajime moved away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths for a few seconds after. He dropped onto the dark haired chest, snuggling comfortably.

“Can I finish studying now?” Hajime asked with a half smile.

“Yes,” he crooned in a low tone, content and sleepy.

It took them nearly three weeks (mostly due to them being busy), but finally Tooru was able to take three of Hajime’s fingers. But the older was still wary of properly fucking his little brother, afraid that he would hurt him or someone would notice what happened.

So Hajime decided to stick to toys until Tooru was a little older.

Hajime liked to experiment, try new things that he found interesting. They tried many toys: butt plugs, vibrators, dildos, prostate massagers, different types of lube (and Hajime found he liked it, loving to eat his baby brother’s ass while he tasted like strawberry).

Tooru’s favorites were the butt plugs, especially the ones that have a vibrator. He would use it around the apartment whenever he feels like. It was almost like another item of clothing.

Other things that Hajime liked to try were kinks. He liked dirty talk and feminization, and he found that Tooru responded beautifully to dirty talk now that he knows what Hajime was talking about.

Tooru also liked feminine clothes. Hajime would indulge him from time to time when he saved enough money to buy little gifts of dresses or skirts or high knee socks. It was cute watch him use the clothes around the apartment or when they go out grocery shopping.

Without knowing, they fell into a weird but comfortable domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary: they fuck.
> 
> Don't forget to give the fic some love, yeah?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> A little something before you start reading... I'm thinking about writing a little extra because I liked MoonLord comment and I'm already in the process of writing it and will be posted in the next update after the final chapter
> 
> If you want these two to do anything kinky (or not so kinky) just write it in the comments and I'll write it down and make an extra chapter, I love to please my readers!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this chapter!

Tooru grew up nicely. He started playing volleyball, so he kept his lean body, but he was gaining height quickly, and Hajime was dreading the day when Tooru would become taller than him. But for now, he’ll enjoy his still small Tooru.

Tooru was ten when he asked Hajime to finally fuck him. He was so used to having his hole stretched by the butt plugs he was sure he could take his brother’s cock.

That’s how the weekend found them in their bed, Hajime on top of Tooru, kissing his way down the smaller body, both already naked and hard.

Hajime had already unrolled the condom on his cock, but before he has a better idea.

“Turn and stick your ass up.”

Tooru obeyed, presenting his ass for Hajime to see, a pink butt plug tightly pressed against his hole.

Hajime licked around the tight ring, removing the plug as slow as he could. Tooru sighed when the plug was out of him and left aside to be cleaned later.

He parted Tooru’s ass and sank down between the cheeks without thinking about it twice, filling the room with Tooru’s sweet, breathy moans and the slurping noises that came out of Hajime’s oral work.

Tooru fisted the sheets beneath him, resisting the urge to touch himself. He wanted to be good for Hajime, he was going to cum from his ass, from having his pussy fucked raw by Hajime’s big cock, just like he had fantasized for a while now.

“Nii-chan…” he whined, rocking his hips against Hajime’s face. “Please…”

Hajime pulled back, cleaning his face with the back of his hand. “_Please_ what?”

“Ple-please… please fuck… fuck my pussy until I cum…”

He was rewarded by a light slap on his ass and Hajime’s strong arms turning him to be face to face.

“I want to see your face when I finally take your virginity.”

Tooru loved to see Hajime naked. He had an impressive body, full of hard muscles moving beneath the skin and making Tooru impossible hard. Tooru didn’t know what he made to have such a handsome man interested in him when he was only a snotty brat.

He was forced out of his daydreaming when the tip of Hajime’s cock made its way in. It was so much different than the silicon of the toys, and even if it was covered by the condom, Tooru could feel the warm and pulsing skin underneath. The stretch was also so much different than the toy’s, so much better and intimate.

Hajime, meanwhile, was in heaven.

For years he had dreamed of this moment, fantasize on being his little brother’s first and it was finally happen. Tooru was tight and warm around him, squeezing him nicely.

Tooru’s legs twitched when Hajime finally bottomed out, staying together like that for a minute, and just enjoying each other’s body warmth. And Hajime was taking in the brunette’s body.

Tooru was panting, his face, neck and chest flushed a nice shade of red. His big, round, honey brown eyes half lidded and focused on Hajime’s body. His hands gripping whatever they could reach, and his cock resting, hard and neglected between their bodies.

Hajime adjusted his grip on the younger’s hips and pulled out until only the tip was in and push back in, hearing the long, loud moan from Tooru.

He kept a steady pace, enjoying the tight heat surrounding his member, and the moans and sighs that leaves Tooru’s pink lips. He angled the thrusts to hit Tooru’s prostate with every push.

“Hajime-chan… o-oh, please… please, please, please make me cum!”

Hajime leaned over to kiss and suck Tooru’s chest and pink nipples, nibbling on them to bask in the sweet moans of his name falling from the spit covered red lips.

Tooru bit his lower lip and his toes curled when he cum between them. Hajime fucked him through his orgasm and after it, relentlessly thrusting against the pleasure spot inside his brother, drinking in the overstimulation whimpers.

With a groan and a hard thrust, Hajime was coming inside the condom. Next time, he would fuck Tooru without it and watch the sloppy hole ruined with his cum while Tooru tries to keep it in. He would plug the gaping hole to keep it all in.

“Hajime-chan… that was… awesome…”

Hajime smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

After their first time, Tooru turned from an annoying brat to a horny brat, much to Hajime’s delight… and bad luck.

Whenever Hajime have some time for himself, Tooru would come and try to lure him into having sex. Hajime didn’t know if he loved it or hated it; he created a little sex crazed monster. He didn’t want to see the brunette in a few years, he would milk Hajime dry.

Not that he minded it too much, especially after the first time Tooru rode him and found they both like the position.

It was now common to see Tooru kneeling in front of Hajime when he was on the couch or sitting by the desk trying to finish a project or homework or studying.

Another thing Tooru loved was sucking Hajime off. He was getting better at it, now capable of taking half of Hajime’s cock into his mouth and drank down his cum.

But now, Tooru stood up before Hajime could cum and remove the plug to sit on his lap, facing the turned off TV that was in front of them.

Hajime was graced with the sight of his cock resting between Tooru’s plump cheeks, as the younger move to position the fat, weeping tip to his twitching hole.

Tooru sank down until he was fully seated on his brother’s lap, mewling at the feeling of having Hajime’s thick cock filling him until he could almost feel him in his stomach.

But he didn’t move, he just sat there, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder and relinquishing in the nice feeling of peace that comes with Hajime’s general presence.

Hajime didn’t mind him not moving either, finding that he liked to have Tooru just sitting on his cock while he was studying. It was a tricky position, but he got used to it.

He caressed the younger’s torso, from his chest down to his lower stomach where Hajime could feel the outline of his cock if he pressed down enough.

“Hajime-chan,” the brunette called and Hajime hummed in response. “I don’t want to be away from you, ever.”

Hajime wasn’t one for _sweet_ and _loving_, not really being a romantic person, but he turned his face to kiss Tooru’s pink cheek.

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Promises weren’t easy to keep, especially when Tooru wanted to go to the same middle school Hajime went to, which was in Miyagi, and Hajime still have a year to go in his career choice.

Of course, Tooru pouted the whole day after he found out he would have to stay away from Hajime for a whole year.

Tooru really wanted to attend Kitagawa Daiichi just like Hajime. He wanted to play on the same team as his big brother, become the main setter and an important asset for them.

But it was hard to think being apart from Hajime for a year.

“There’s no way I can attend Kitagawa while being with you?” he asked with a pout, lying on top of Hajime while they were both lying on the couch. They were watching a movie; one of that Sci-Fi’s that Tooru liked so much.

“I know you don’t want to go, but I’ll come back and find a job at Miyagi, yeah?”

Tooru’s pout deepen as he sat up to face Hajime.

“You promised.”

Hajime sighed and placed both hands on Tooru’s hips, moving his thumbs around the soft skin.

“I know, baby, but there are things that I can’t control.”

“That’s not fair.”

Hajime ruffled his hair and sat up to press a kiss to his temple. “I’ll miss you too, but it will only a year, I promise.”

Tooru hugged Hajime, pressing his face against the man’s chest. He trusts Hajime; he would never lie to him.

If Hajime said they would only be apart a year, Tooru believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, remember to leave your love!
> 
> And don't forget, if you want to see these two do anything just leave a comment!
> 
> Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, the last chapter, there are still a few bonus chapters though
> 
> I wanted to finish the final smut, but I got lazy and bored

Just like Tooru thought, Hajime didn’t lie to him.

He was in his second year of middle school when Hajime graduated and returned to his home in Miyagi.

Tooru was excited to have Hajime again, but he knew he couldn’t jump the older the way he wanted with his parents in the house.

So, that night, Tooru asked to sleep with Hajime. He was ready, using his favorite pink plug to stay nice and open for Hajime to just fuck him into the next life.

It didn’t take him too much to be pressed to the edge of the bed, plugged ass up on the air for Hajime to delight his eyes with.

Hajime removed the plug and fondle the puckered asshole with his thumb.

“I missed this,” sighed the older, positioning the swollen head of his cock against the puffy, wet hole before thrusting in.

Tooru had to bite a pillow to keep himself from screaming at the sudden intrusion. He had missed this too, the fullness that comes with having his big brother’s cock inside him, fucking him raw until he was coming all over himself just from having his prostate abused by the fat cock, without needing to touch himself.

Tooru was just as tight as Hajime remembered, if not tighter. A year without Tooru was a torture for Hajime; no one could ever replace his baby brother, never. Tooru was unique, his body, his high pitched moans, soft pleads for Hajime to go _faster, harder, please_, and the way his body shivered bellow him.

Tooru’s legs were trembling with each slap of skin, and his orgasm hit him embarrassingly fast. But that didn’t stop Hajime, who didn’t wallow on his hard thrusts.

Tooru whined from the overstimulation, feeling his cock jumping to life again from the relentless stimulation.

If it weren’t for Hajime holding him, Tooru would have fell on the floor like a ragdoll when he came for the second time.

“That’s it, baby, you’re taking your big brother’s cock real nice, tell me what you need.”

“I… I need nii-chan’s cum… I need your cum in my ruined pussy… ple-please…”

A few short, hard thrusts later, Hajime groaned against his neck and Tooru mewled from the feeling of Hajime’s warm cum filling his insides.

Hajime took a few seconds to move and take the plug to keep his cum inside of Tooru. The younger whimpered from the soreness.

“We don’t want my cum go to waste, right?”

And Tooru was only able to nod.

If their parents noticed something different in either of them the next morning, they didn’t comment on it.

Hajime moved out of his parent’s house when his work allowed him to have enough to pay for his rent and his general living expenses.

That same year, Tooru started high school in Aoba Johsai, rapidly gaining popularity around the school.

Tooru moved with Hajime, with the excuse of Hajime’s apartment being closer to his school.

Their mother seemed sad to see her baby go again, but she would sometimes drop by their apartment, to help them around and cook them.

Fortunately, she would always ask if she could go. She didn’t need the heartache of seeing what her two sons’ would engage on when they were alone.

That was also the year when Hajime sat and think about his life.

It’s been nearly ten years since the first time he started doing anything sexual with Tooru, and even now he still look at his little brother and see how sexy and innocent he could look.

Hajime felt… bad. He molested and raped his own little brother and conditioned him to like it, but he couldn’t fully regret it. He was sure that if he was given a second chance, he would do everything the same way.

But what about Tooru?

“Hajime-chan!”

Tooru entered the apartment with a wide, happy smile. When he didn’t get the usual answer, Tooru walked to the living room, where he found the man sitting on the couch.

“Hajime-chan?” he asked, sitting on his brother’s lap. “What happened?”

Hajime sighed and placed both hands on Tooru’s hips. The younger snuggled to Hajime, nuzzling his neck.

“Why are you still with me?”

“What do you mean?” Tooru frowned, moving to see Hajime’s face, but he was averting his eyes. “Hajime, I love you,” he dropped the ‘chan’ and the playful tone he always have, sounding completely serious for the first time in his life.

“No you don’t” he muttered, gripping his teeth. “How can you? I molested you and raped you…”

“What?! No! I… I wanted you to–!”

“No, you didn’t, you’re just confused.”

Tooru’s lower lip tremble and he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“You don’t know how I feel… I asked you to fuck me back then, I wanted it. I have loved you for a very long time, Hajime.”

Hajime bit his lower lip and hugged the younger against him, feeling Tooru’s tears wetting his shoulder.

“Please… don’t ever say that you… I don’t want to loose you, I can’t live without you.”

Hajime didn’t reply, just hugged Tooru tighter, kissing his cheek.

They stayed like that for long minutes before Tooru moved, cleaning his face.

“Hajime-chan, make love to me?”

“Go clean yourself and wait for me in the bedroom.”

Tooru nodded and practically ran to do what he was told.

Hajime sat there, reflecting on what just happened. The guilt would hardly go away, but knowing that Tooru loved him (being it either consequence of what Hajime did to him or real words from the bottom of Tooru’s heart) makes everything easier.

He would love Tooru as he deserves.

He waited until he couldn’t hear the shower anymore and then he waited a little more. He knew Tooru liked to prepare himself alone, and Hajime could wait.

When he deemed he waited enough, he stood up and walked into their bedroom. Tooru was already on the bed, a white baby doll framing his lean and tall body. He was lying face up with his legs bent at the knees, giving Hajime a look of the thin material of the panty, and the almost unnoticeable base of a butt plug.

Without much thought, Hajime leaned to press a gentle kiss to those soft, pink lips, while one of his hands roamed up and down Tooru’s chest and abdomen.

His body had matured nicely and Hajime was looking forward to the growing that Tooru still got. The teen was almost as tall as him and he would only get taller.

Hajime filtered his fingers below the silk of the baby doll to touch the smooth skin. He leaned to press a kiss above Tooru’s belly button, going down slowly until he reached to the small tent between Tooru’s thighs.

A pair of hands held his face and pulled him up until he was looking at a pair of warm brown eyes, soft and full of love and lust.

“Hajime, I already know how much you love me, so just fuck me already, yeah?”

Hajime smirked and make a quick work of removing the white laced panty and the black butt plug. Pushing inside Tooru was like coming home, the warmth and the intimate connection was something Hajime never found in any of his casual partners, just Tooru.

It will always be just Tooru.

When Hajime bottomed out, Tooru moaned lewdly. “Nii-chan, please ruin my pussy.”

“As you wish, baby.”

It was a shame that he couldn’t leave marks on Tooru, Hajime would love to make everyone know Tooru is completely his, so no one would ever touch him. But he should settle for just being the only one who fucks him, who can touch him.

They were made for each other, there’s no one that could ever complete them like they do.

It doesn’t matter that their relationship is seen as taboo, if it’s prohibited or if they would never be able to be a normal couple – they have each other and that’s the only thing they care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it romantic, but I am as romantic as an enema
> 
> If you want to see these two doing anything kinky or not so kinky, leave it in the comments! I'll be happy to write it!
> 
> See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn't be able to publish today because I was sick all week, but I was able to finish this!
> 
> I love DP so much, I don't get to write it much
> 
> This was requested by MoonLord, I hope you like it!
> 
> I feel like I rush it a little, or maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know, also I kept Tooru's age a little ambiguous, he's between 10 and 12, so imagine him the age you like more.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

“Weird,” Kuroo muttered. He’d been in front of Iwaizumi’s apartment door for a few minutes and the man hadn’t answered any of his messages or calls. Wasn’t he home?

Out of curiosity, he tried opening the door, and it was unlocked. _Weirder_. Maybe something happened.

With his phone in his hand ready with the emergency number to just press the call button, he entered the apartment, cautious. He could hear something coming from one of the rooms, whimpers and moans and slapping sounds, like someone having sex.

If his memory still works, Kuroo knows Iwaizumi lives with his little brother, and if Iwaizumi wasn’t home, those sounds could only mean one thing.

He ran to the room where the sounds came from, embracing himself for what he would find in there, but it was nothing like he expected.

Iwaizumi was half naked, standing in front of the bed, with his hands on Tooru’s hips, lifting him until only his head and shoulders were on the bed, and he was moaning and panting with every thrust.

Kuroo stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what he was seeing.

“Hajime… we – we have co-company…”

Hajime stopped at Tooru’s words and turned to his side just to see Kuroo standing at the frame of the door.

“I… I’ll just… go…”

“Wait in the living room.”

“I’ll go wait in the living room.”

After a weird conversation, Kuroo stated that he didn’t care about their relationship and he wouldn’t tell anybody about what he saw that day.

Tooru was sitting on Hajime’s lap the whole time and he was getting bored and Kuroo was handsome so, why not?

He crawled out of Hajime’s lap and onto Kuroo’s. Kuroo seemed surprised at first, but then he relaxed and let Tooru do as he pleased (which he would soon find out it was a very, very bad idea).

Tooru took Kuroo’s hands and placed them on his hips and lay against the man’s chest. He was wearing a crop top, so his abdomen was on full display for Kuroo’s hand to roam freely.

When that didn’t work, he wiggled out of the man’s lap and onto his knees. That got the attention of both adults; Hajime was smirking and Kuroo frowned in confusion. Tooru made a quick work of Kuroo’s pants until he could wrap his hand around his cock.

“Tooru–!”

“It’s okay, Kuroo,” said Hajime, making Kuroo look at him with slightly panicked eyes. “Tooru is very good at that and I don’t mind sharing him.”

Just as Hajime was saying that, Tooru was focused on his task of hardening the long cock in his small hands, licking the tip and the trunk, leaving as much saliva as he could to make the slide of his hands easier.

“What do you say, Kuroo? Want a taste?”

Kuroo wasn’t interested in kids, he swears he’s not, but Tooru was cute and sexy even though he couldn’t be older than 12. Maybe he could try it; after all, his member was already reacting happily to Tooru’s ministrations.

Tooru was really good with his mouth, lapping, sucking and bobbing his head just right, and it made Kuroo wonder for how long this kid had been doing that. When Tooru stood up again, Kuroo watched him intently.

“Hajime-chan…” he muttered with his cheeks red.

“Don’t look at me, tell Kuroo what you want.”

“Kuroo-chan,” his eyes turned to the taller man again, he was playing with the hem of his shorts, lips pink and swollen and glistening with spit and precum. “I want Kuroo-chan and Hajime-chan to fuck m-my pussy, please.”

Kuroo almost turned stupid by Tooru’s words; Hajime stood up and approached Tooru, rustling his hair.

“Both of us? At the same time?” he asked and Tooru nodded. “Go wait in the bedroom and use the bigger butt plug.”

“Yes!” he exclaimed before running to do as he was told, and now Hajime was alone in the living room with Kuroo.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“He’s… something,” Kuroo muttered, his cock still rock hard and out of his pant. “I’m afraid to ask but, since when?”

“Can’t tell, it’s a secret.”

_Which means really young_, Kuroo thought, looking back at the bedroom door.

They waited a few long minutes before they made their way to the bedroom. Tooru was waiting for them, lying face down, naked and with a grey butt plug between his plump ass cheeks.

“Here,” Hajime passed him a condom. “You can have a first taste, I’ll join in later.”

Kuroo wanted to say something, but nothing useful came to his mind, so he just decided to take the condom and go down to business, he really wanted to know how good of a fuck could Tooru be.

By the time Kuroo had the condom on, Tooru had already lifted his hips and was playing with the thick butt plug inside of him. Kuroo removed the toy and didn’t waste time before pressing the tip of his dick against Tooru’s soft hole, being met with almost no resistance, bottoming out with one long, slow thrust.

Tooru sighed and backed up, searching for more. “Kuroo-chan, move, fuck me hard.”

Hajime moved in front of Tooru, his half hard cock right in front of Tooru’s mouth. He didn’t need an instruction, Tooru immediately started lapping and sucking at Hajime’s dick, moaning when the taste hit his tongue.

Tooru was elated to finally be able to try double penetration. Ever since he saw it on that porn video he was curious to know if it was possible. They did it a few times with a dildo, but it’s not what he wants. He wants two big cocks, splitting him open at the same time.

Kuroo and Hajime manhandled him until he was lying with his back on top of Kuroo’s chest and Hajime between their legs.

“Breathe,” was the only warning Tooru had before Hajime placed the head of his cock against Tooru’s hole, pressing slowly until the tight rim gave in and he could slip his cock alongside Kuroo’s.

Tooru forgot how to breathe for a second. The only rational thought running through his mind was _full, so full_. His head lolling to the side of Kuroo’s shoulder, his eyes wandered to the inside of his skull. He just had the most intense, blissing orgasm of his short life.

Feeling two pulsing, warm, hard cocks moving in his ass was almost too much, too good, too hot. He wanted to plead, ask for more, but he was too fucked up to be able to muster anything that weren’t moans or whimpers.

When his second orgasm hit him, though not as hard as the first, the overstimulation was almost too much to bear. Fortunately, neither Kuroo or Hajime lasted too much, he could feel his stomach slightly bloat with to two loads inside him (wasn’t Kuroo using a condom? Either he took it off or it broke).

When Tooru’s mind returned to his body, he was inside the bathtub with Hajime pressed tightly against his back, kissing his cheek and neck and caressing his limbs and stomach (still taunt with the cum that was kept inside him with a plug).

“Hajime, where’s Kuroo?”

“He’s gone already; it’s around 9 o’clock now.”

“Oh,” was his only response and he let himself melt into Hajime’s strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru being fucked silly is beautiful, I want to fuck someone until all they could think is about me, so pretty~
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by IwaizumiTohru! I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm bad at fluff, so bad at fluff because I'm bad at feelings, but I like to write fluff almost as much as I like to write smut
> 
> Also, these requests will probably be posted regularly, every two or three days, depending on how fast I write them
> 
> This one's so short, but enjoy it please!

Tooru hates hospitals. He hates them with all his heart.

Hajime was an expert of ignoring his little brother’s whines. Ignoring him was the only way to get Tooru to shut up and sit still.

(The other way was stuffing his mouth full of cock but he couldn’t do that in a public place).

Back to Tooru’s hatred of hospitals. The smell of antiseptic and whatever disinfectant they use for the floor makes a weird combination that have his head swarming. Also, walking from one side of the hospital to the other wasn’t fun, the place was fucking _huge_, and if you take a wrong turn then you’re lost forever.

Fortunately, his visit ended quick (as quick as it could) with a bad and a good new.

The good one: the bone wasn’t damaged; he could still play volleyball, just with a few more cautions.

The bad one: it was incorrigible without an operation that was too risky and too expensive; he would have to live with his knee like that.

Tooru wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t. He just has to accept his fate. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to walk or play ever again or something like that.

It was just… upsetting. One bad movement that could’ve been easily avoided and he ended up like that.

Life sucks, volleyball sucks, everything sucks and the world can go fuck itself.

Hajime noticed Tooru’s mood almost instantly. He decided to make good use of his new car (a gift from his stepfather for finishing university, it wasn’t anything fancy but it wasn’t a second hand either) and drive them to an ice cream parlor and then to special place. Tooru needed to get his mind off things.

When Tooru saw the change of road, he frowned slightly. “Aren’t we going home?”

“I thought that we could use some alone time, we hardly get that now that we live at the house again.”

Tooru just shrugged. He let his head rest against the seat and looked out the window the passing streets and houses until they reach the ice cream parlor. Then, Hajime drive them to a different place that Tooru didn’t recognize.

It was the mountain, a part that wasn’t surrounded with houses. They sat on top of the hill that overlooked the city and the setting sun.

“I use to come here when mom remarried,” Hajime offhand commented, his eyes trained on the landscape before him. “I have to say I was a little upset, I was used to having mom all to myself.”

Tooru was watching him intently. It wasn’t often that Hajime spoke about his childhood, like it was some topic to be avoided.

“But I’m happy, nonetheless, because I can have you.”

Tooru’s lips twitched when Hajime looked at him. Those beautiful forest green eyes shined under the light that was still coming from the dying sun.

When Hajime leaned in to kiss him – sweet, slow, _loving_ – Tooru lost it and tears filled his eyes until they were unable to contain them.

Hajime didn’t say anything, didn’t make fun of him or ask him why was he crying. He just hugged Tooru as close as possible, their bodies almost fusing into one being. Hajime was warm and he had a nice sweet smell that still lingered of his perfume, dulled after hours of wear.

They stayed there until the sun disappeared and the moon rose to show her beauty to those hidden by the mantle of the night.

Tooru rested his forehead against Hajime’s shoulder. His face and heart were numb after crying.

“Thank you…” he muttered.

It was a shame that he wasn’t able to witness Hajime’s wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's smile is a blessing, don't try to change my mind


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I have posted this chapter... I totally forgot, I'm sorry!
> 
> I've been a little busy too, I don't know when I'll be able to post again, maybe in a week or two... uni sucks, but I love my career choice so yeah...

Hajime didn’t hate his work, except the part where he has to sit behind a desk and work on the files of his patients on the computer.

Tooru would sometimes come visit him when his turn was almost up and make him company until them both head home, just like that day. Usually, Tooru would just sit there and make his homework while Hajime update the files, but the teen’s attention span was short that day, apparently.

A wicked smile appeared on Tooru’s face when an idea crossed his bored mind. Hajime was too focused on his work to notice Tooru’s moves until he felt a pair of hands on his thighs.

Hajime didn’t even ask Tooru what he thinking on doing (it would be a stupid question, it was pretty obvious what was Tooru thinking), he just sat there,, looking at his brother smile cute and innocently.

“Keep working, Hajime-chan,” he said in a sing-song while his hands work on the fly of Hajime’s trousers. “I’ll help you relax a little,” he said as he pumped the dick in his hand.

Hajime’s leg twitched a bit, but he was used to Tooru doing this type of thing while he worked from back at his college days. So he was able to keep his work, a little slower until Tooru’s wet, warm mouth was around his cock, not moving, just staying there, and caressing Hajime’s thighs.

He was almost done with the work when the door opened and let a nurse peek inside the office.

“Thank god you’re still here, Iwaizumi-san,” the nurse sighed before entering the room with a few yellow folders in his arms. “There was a problem with some files, the ones I have here, I’m sorry to give you more work, but you know how Nakamura-san is with this things,” when he was in front of the desk, he left the files on it.

Tooru heard the door and the voice. He was content with just sitting there, but there was something exciting about being like this with Hajime while someone else was in the room.

And that’s how a new idea sprung into his mind.

“Yeah, thank you, I’ll make sure to check those files.”

“Another thing, I wanted to ask you something about some patients, if you have time now.”

Tooru moved away from Hajime’s cock until only the tip was in his mouth, sucking hard and teasing the slit with his tongue, satisfied with the hitch on Hajime’s breath.

“Uh-huh, go on.”

Tooru didn’t waver on his moves, taking the cock all the way until his nose was against thick pubes and the head was pushing on his throat. He swallowed around the cock, hearing Hajime’s breath quicken and watch his legs separate to give Tooru more place.

“…even though the change of his treatment is going well, I need your confirmation to change it completely, she already make an appointment this morning.”

Tooru lapped on the underside of the cock before engulfing it once again, this time adding a little bit of teeth.

“I- sh- saw the e-mail,” Hajime forced himself to keep his hands above the desk, they were itching to take Tooru’s head and fuck his face.

“Okay then,” the nurse frowned slightly. “Also, there was a complication with the recovery…”

Tooru decide that the teasing was enough for now and he started bobbing his head, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. Hajime had to force himself not to make any suspicious move.

“Iwaizumi-san, are you sick or something? You look a little off.”

“I’m sorry,” he choked out between his teeth, he was sure his voice sounded weird. “It’s pro-bably just stress.”

“…Yes, _stress_,” muttered the nurse, it was obvious in his tone thaat he didn’t buy that excuse, but left it at that. “Anyway, that was everything, have a good evening,” that last part he said it with a wide smirk as he left the room.

When Hajime made sure he was all alone again, he left a hand wrap around the back of Tooru’s head.

“I could be in problems, you know?”

He didn’t let Tooru respond, guiding his movements, gripping his hair. The harsh pace left Tooru with almost no time to breathe or adjust his throat to the length, making him chokes on the cock in his mouth.

Tooru moaned around the member when thick spurts of come filled his mouth, forcing its way down his throat. He swallowed until there wasn’t a drop left and Hajime let him go.

His eyes were teary and his lips were red and shiny and slightly swollen as he looked up to Hajime with a satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next update! I won't abandon this, so don't worry, once I'm done with exams I'll come back full force!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still around here? it's been how long? 9 months?
> 
> If anyone is still around here, then I'll keep posting, if not, then I'll mark this one as finished
> 
> I'll explain why I've been absent, though you'll probably won't like it: I got bored. I have a really small attention span, so I get bored way too easy and need a break from those things and that's what happened with this one. Between that, college, the transition to virtual lessons (that made me fail two of my classes because I don't adapt well to sudden changes) and me returning to my home to pass the quarantine with my family, well... this.
> 
> Anyway, this one's for Minnie245's, please enjoy and make me know with a comment that you're still around here!

**Bonus 4**

The first time Tooru caught himself thinking about a girl the same way he thinks of Hajime, he was really confused and little terrified too.

What if he was falling out of love with Hajime?

When he communicated his fear to Hajime, the older kissed him and reassured him that it was completely normal, that it doesn’t mean they weren’t in love anymore.

“You’ve had sex with others, does that made you stop loving me?” Hajime asked as they cuddle on the couch.

“Of course not,” he answered.

“Well, it’s the same as that.”

The problem is: things just escalated from that.

Tooru started gaining popularity in the school, making girls mad about him. It was a little weird, but he liked the attention and the gifts, and the girls were cute. The only thing he didn’t like was watching their angry or sad faces (or straight up crying) when he rejected their love confessions, saying he already have somebody he loves.

He thought he could stop at that, but then his second year started, and his curiosity just increased.

Tooru had always been the curios type, always willing to try new things, so when a more straightforward girl asked him to be her first time, Tooru saw that as his opportunity to satisfy his ever-growing curiosity.

Tooru had never been with a girl romantically or sexually. Every inch of the girl’s skin was a new discovery.

Her body was so soft and supple, way too different from Hajime’s muscled body. She was so feminine, her skin creamy and her voice so soft, like a caress to his ears.

He felt as if he was defiling a delicate flower as he takes her virginity. She cried and moaned and squirmed underneath him.

It was simply beautiful.

There was guilt afterwards, and as Tooru walks back to the apartment he felt his heart and body get heavier with every step. He won’t tell Hajime, that’s for sure, but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel like he just committed the worse sin.

Hajime was sitting on the couch, watching tv. It was something so normal and yet Tooru felt out of place. He decided to shake that feeling away and smile. Smile, nothing’s wrong, he’s the same Tooru as always.

“Hajime-chan!” He sat on Hajime’s lap and kissed him. “I’m back.”

“I can see,” he muttered against Tooru’s lips before connecting them in a longer kiss that was promise of something more.

_Would it be too suspicious if I’m tell him I’m tired?_

Tooru knows he’s insatiable, he’s been since he found out sex was so pleasurably. He rarely says no or make excuses to not have sex. He’s always eager to have something up his ass or in his mouth.

“Hajime, wait,” he says when he was only in his undershirt and underwear. Hajime stopped immediately, looking at Tooru with a question mark looming over his head. “I want to take a shower first.”

“Go ahead, I’ll wait in the bedroom.”

Hajime saw the marks on Tooru’s collarbone.

He wasn’t the one to leave them, he always tries to be careful. He hadn’t invited anyone in a while, so it couldn’t be that either. The third option was something he didn’t want to think about.

Hajime knew that Tooru was young and curious. He’s been preparing himself for an eventual rejection, when Tooru starts experimenting on his own and finds someone he likes more than Hajime. But he didn’t know it would come so fast.

He needs to talk this out with Tooru.

Tooru was oddly shy when he came into the bedroom and sat next to Hajime on the bed.

“You… saw them…”

Even though it wasn’t a question, Hajime nodded. “We need to talk.”

This time, it was Tooru’s turn to nod, quietly.

“When did it happen?”

“Today.”

“With whom?”

“A classmate.”

“Did you use condom?”

“Yes.”

“Will it lead to something else?”

“I don’t think so, she just wanted to have sex with me, so I think it’s a one-time thing.”

“And why didn’t you tell me?” At this question, Tooru kept quiet. “I don’t mind if you have sex with others, but I want to know in case something happens.”

Tooru frowned in confusion, lifting his head to look at Hajime. “Aren’t you mad?”

“A little, but I knew this would happen, you’re 17, you want to explore your sexuality fully and on your own… I understand that I can’t keep you in a bubble forever.”

Tooru gaped for a couple of seconds, but he couldn’t find proper words to express how he feels, so he just leaned his head against Hajime’s shoulder and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“I know,” Hajime muttered, leaning his head over Tooru’s. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said, just a comment with "I've been waiting" or a "I'm still here" will be more than enough for me!
> 
> And if you reached here you can take a... you can take a mini Tooru!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for MoonLord!!

**Bonus 5**

Hajime wasn’t one to take unnecessary risks, but even he was weak to something, and that something has a name. Tooru was good at convincing Hajime as long as it doesn’t involve something where one or both of them could end up harmed in any way, so when the young teen asked Hajime to fuck him in the backyard, Hajime acceded after thinking about it for a while. Their parents were out for the whole week in a small vacation and if they did it at night, there shouldn’t be a problem.

That’s how that night found them on a chaise-lounge in the backyard, Tooru was riding Hajime in a reverse cowgirl, giving Hajime a good view of his ass swallowing his thick length.

Hajime wasn’t too aware of his surroundings, too focused on the younger moving his hips on his lap, so it was a surprise that he noticed someone was looking. He didn’t make Tooru stop, because the one looking at them was the neighbor’s kid.

Even though Hajime knew the kid wouldn’t understand, he was still watching them with so much curiosity that it was kind of hot. He decided to put on a little bit of a show.

He pulled Tooru off him and before the teen could protest, he was flipped on all four.

“Remember to keep quiet,” was all the warning the older gave him before he thrusted in. Tooru covered his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud as Hajime imposes a quick and hard pace, he was barely able to keep up with the brutal abuse of his hole and prostate. Tooru was just loving it.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hajime filled him with cum, adding that last edge Tooru needed to cum harder than ever in his short life.

It wasn’t the first time Tooru was tasked with babysitting Tobio, the neighbor’s son, but it was the first time Tooru had to babysit him for more than a day. The young woman was in a rush because her mother died, but she couldn’t carry Tobio with her for personal reasons and she didn’t have anyone else to leave the little kid with, so she asked Tooru to look after him for the weekend.

So, now Tobio was with them for three days and two nights until his mother came back.

“Tooru-niichan?”

Tooru hummed, taking his attention off his phone.

“What were you and Hajime-san doing last night?”

If it were anyone else, Tooru would be embarrassed to be seen in such a state, but this was a six-year-old kid who was asking him, indirectly, about sex. An idea crossed his mind; Tobio was a cute kid and Tooru loved cute things.

“Want me to teach you?”

Tobio nodded eagerly.

“Just one thing, this is a secret play and if you tell anyone they won’t let you play with me anymore.”

“I don’t say anything, I like to play with Tooru-niichan.”

“Good.” Tooru thought for a second before speaking again. “Let’s start with handjobs.”

He tugged his shorts and underwear off before sitting again, letting his soft member rest on his thigh.

“Tobio, come closer.”

Tobio obeyed and sat right next to Tooru. When Tooru took his hand and placed it on top of his member, Tobio looked up to him in wait for any explanation or instruction. The brunette explained him how to give a proper handjob. Tobio was a quick learner so it was easier than he thought, and they could move on to the next lesson: blowjobs.

Tooru moved until he was lying down on the couch with Tobio between his legs. His cock was hard and leaning against his stomach. He didn’t have a small dick, but he couldn’t compare it to Hajime’s almost monster cock.

“This is easy too, is like sucking on a lollipop but without teeth.”

Tooru was sure Hajime was better at explaining things (he didn’t know, he was as young as Tobio back then and he couldn’t remember much) but Tobio still nodded and lowered his body, leaving his small butt on the air as he took the hard cock in his hand.

Tobio hesitated a little before opening his mouth as much as he could to take the head into his small mouth. The sensation on such a small mouth wrapping around his cock was something Tooru could easily get addicted to.

When the door opened, Tooru placed a hand on the back of Tobio’s head. “Don’t move,” he said before looking up the back of the armchair. “Hajime-chan! Come see!”

Hajime walked to the living room to look where Tooru was lying down just to gape at the sight and let out a muttered curse.

Seeing Tobio struggling to take the cock in front of him reminded Hajime of a young Tooru trying to please and help his big brother. Ah, what he would do to go back to those days. He would have fucked Tooru much earlier.

“Tooru, I have an idea.”

Tooru caressed Tobio’s thighs and ass. His puckered hole was twitching and Tooru found it cute. He looked back at Hajime, who was sitting on a chair a few feet from the bed where the youngers were.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go first, Hajime-chan?”

“I’m sure, I just want to watch for now.”

Tooru nodded and rested the tip of his cock on Tobio’s hole. He moved his hands to the smaller’s hips before pushing in slowly, moaning at the feeling of his cock being trapped between the velvety walls. Tobio whined and moved his body forward a little, but there was no indication of him hurting, he was well prepped.

“Tooru, move.”

Tooru nodded and obeyed. For Hajime, Tooru’s and Tobio’s moans combined was music. And Tooru fucking Tobio was a too erotic view he wished he could record, but he left his phone downstairs. He fisted his cock lazily; he couldn’t wait to have that little ass riding him.

Tobio was all soft body, creamy skin and baby fat. It was just like seeing Tooru all over again. So erotic in an innocent way. And watching his little brother defiling that same innocent Hajime took from him so long ago, it was just too sexy.

The brunette moaned one last time before his hips did that stutter that gave away his orgasm. When he moved, Hajime could clearly see his hole, ruined and painted in thick cum. Tooru opened it with his thumb, the hole giving out easily under the stretch.

“He’s ready.”

Hajime was sitting on the bed with Tobio kneeling between his legs and Tooru behind him. Hajime was caressing the kid’s hair while guiding him to his rock-hard cock. Tooru’s hands were on Tobio’s ass, fingering his cum-filled asshole. Hajime could see it from the way the blue haired seemed sex-drunk while sucking on his cock, he was a potential slut.

“Are you ready, Tobio-chan?”

“Ye-yes,” he muttered, his lips red and puffy from sucking Hajime’s member.

Tooru lifted him to sit him on Hajime’s lap, cock between his ass-cheeks. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Tobio moaned loud when Tooru helped him sit on the thick cock, slipping inch per inch inside the tight passage. Tooru watched Tobio’s face, he didn’t want to hurt him, but there wasn’t much pain in his face. When he was fully seated, Tooru could feel the cock in the kid’s stomach; he was sure a kid this small shouldn’t be able to take something that big inside of him in any way.

Tooru bent down to kiss Tobio on the lips, it was sloppy but eager, cute in all the sense of the word. Hajime placed both hands on Tobio’s hips to start moving and Tooru sat there to watch.

Was he like that when he was younger? He could see the appeal, Tobio was all big eyes, eagerness and innocence. Who wouldn’t like that?

Tooru kept on tpuching him, kissing him and helping him move until Hajime slammed down into Tobio, the small stomach bloating from the cum that was making itself home inside of his little body.

“Tooru… niichan…” he moaned, trying to close his legs and grinding down on Hajime.

The brunette looked between the kid’s legs and his eyes light. “Hajime-chan! Look at this!” Tooru turned Tobio to face Hajime and signaled to the small baby dick that was standing upright. “He’s hard.”

Hajime smiled. “Tooru, make him cum.”

Tooru licked his lips and bent down to take the small cock into his mouth, keeping Tobio up by his hip and back. Tobio panted and whined until his whole body trembled. Nothing came out of his orgasm, but Tooru still sucked him through the short aftershock.

Tobio could definitely become a favorite of the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, anyone can still make request, I have a few on stock still but if I'm inspired (and I've been inspired and in the mood to write) I'm a quick writer


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had exams last week and couldn't finish the chapters I was working on before them
> 
> Request from VampirequeenAlice!
> 
> I’m just gonna say this once
> 
> If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks-

**Bonus 6**

Hajime was okay with Tooru liking another person, kissing them or even having sex with them as long as he tells Hajime about it. He hates when Tooru keep secrets from him, and that was the reason he was mad right now.

Tooru was sitting on the couch, fully naked with only a vibrator, panting and trying to move to get more stimulation. Hajime was behind the couch, doing god knows what, Tooru doesn’t care right now.

He felt a cold hand on his cheek from behind and a warm breath against his ear.

“Stop squirming so much,” Hajime said in a low tone and placed both hands on Tooru’s shoulders. “Or else it will be worse.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked as he circled around the couch to stand in front of the brunette.

“Not telling you about my crush… I know I should tell you…”

“Then why you didn’t?”

“Because I’ve never… had one before… it’s always been you, Hajime-chan.”

Hajime smiled and closed the distance between them to kiss him tenderly. Tooru was cute and it was hard to stay mad at him for too long, but he knows his brother gets off on being _punished_ as much as Hajime does, so he won’t stop yet.

“You can take the vibrator out, unless you want to be spanked with it inside.”

Tooru moved to position himself in all four to remove the now off vibrator out of him as sensually as he can manage, moaning at the sensation of the toy dragging against his sensitive walls.

Hajime took it to leave it aside to be cleaned later and lifted Tooru to sit on the couch with the younger lying face down on his lap. The small, pale ass presented to him, sticky with lube and gaping from the lost of the toy, was tempting, but not today, Tooru needs to learn his lesson.

He fondled the cute butt with one hand while the other was between Tooru’s shoulder blades, keeping him in his place. He decided to use just his hand this time, it wasn’t something so big as to use anything else.

The first came down as a surprise and with a small gasp from Tooru. Hajime gave him no time to adjust or brace himself as another hard slap reddened his skin. Tooru gasped and moaned and squirmed, taking his punishment as good as he could. His hard cock was hanging between Hajime’s parted thighs, leaving him with no space to seek some needed release.

He was glad that Hajime hadn’t asked him to count the spanks, because he lost the count after the fifth, all he was aware of was his own arousal and the stinging on his butt cheeks, a good burn that assured him to feel Hajime’s hands for _days_.

“Tooru.”

His name was called so far away that Tooru couldn’t answer. He felt like a feather being carried by the wind, it was good sensation, he wanted to feel like this more often.

When he came to be again, Hajime was holding him. They were cuddled on the bed and Hajime was muttering sweet nothings on his hair and stroking his back.

“Was I too rough?”

“No, you were perfect,” Tooru smiled like an idiot, still a bit high. Hajime smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, but there wasn't much I could write for it, as heavy description is somehting I'm still working on when it comes to english
> 
> Also! The next chapter will take a little bit more than I planned because that one has bullying in it, and even if it's not really a trigger for me, I've dealt with bullying myself and it's a little difficult to keep my mind completely blank while writing it, so I need to take my time
> 
> I hope you understand and have a little patience with me, please!


	11. Chapter 11

I really don't like to do this... really, but I can't let you hanging waiting for me

Don't worry, I won't cancel this, but there was a small problem. My laptop's motherboard died about three weeks ago and I had to send it to repair, I don't know how long it will take, so please have a little patience

I'm posting this from my phone, but I can't post full chapters because sometimes it comes out with a weird format and it makes me nervous

Trust me, I'm still working on the chapters from my phone along with a new fanfic that I will post when I get my laptop back if it's finished by then

So please, have patience with me! I'll be back as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but it'll be before the week ends
> 
> The fic is mostly done, it will only have between 4 and 6 chapters, it's short
> 
> That's all I have to say, see you next chapter


End file.
